Rainy Heart
by NocturneShadow
Summary: /One Shot/Il était simplement un homme rongé au plus profond de l’intérieur par un amour qui ne saurait jamais être. Fanfiction illustrant la fatalité d’un héros... Triangle Amoureux


Disclaimer : Final Fantasy Vii ne m'appartient pas…

Pairing : Cloud x Tifa

Rainy Heart

_Par Nocturne Shadow_

Cloud était sortit depuis quelques heures déjà. Il avait pris cette habitude de partir sur sa moto et de rentrer au moment où lui seul en décidait. Il partait sans mot dire, ce qui, à chaque fois, semait le doute au plus profond de la barmaid. Et s'il ne rentrait pas? Mais cela, Dieu merci, n'était encore jamais arrivé…

Voilà plusieurs jours que la pluie s'abattait sur la ville et en raison de la mauvaise température, très peu de clients se présentaient à la porte du 7th Heaven. Tifa restait donc seule à l'intérieur, seule à attendre. Enfin, au bout d'un moment à nettoyer des verres, elle entendit le ronronnement distinct d'un moteur. C'était Cloud, elle le savait. Elle patienta quelques minutes durant lesquelles elle jeta plusieurs regards furtifs vers la porte, mais il ne rentrait toujours pas. Que se passait-il donc?

Elle laissa tomber son torchon et se dirigea vers la sortie. En regardant par la vitrine, elle aperçut la moto, mais pas son propriétaire. Intriguée, elle tourna la poignée et se retrouva à l'extérieur. De fines gouttelettes vinrent caresser son visage alors qu'elle sillonna les environs du regard, mais, peu importe où ses yeux se dirigeaient, il était absent…

- Cloud?

Personne ne répondit à son appel. Où était-il donc? Il était impensable qu'il ait pénétré à l'intérieur puisqu'elle l'aurait entendu. La jeune femme se mordit la lèvre inférieure en levant les yeux vers le ciel. C'est alors qu'elle le vit, là, sur le toit. Pourquoi était-il grimpé là? Répondre à cette question n'était pas sa priorité. Elle devait aller le rejoindre. Elle n'aurait su dire comment mais elle le savait. Il avait besoin de compagnie… d'elle? Du moins, elle aurait aimé s'en convaincre.

Elle retourna à l'intérieur. Atteindre le toit serait plus facile par la chambre des enfants. Elle se dépêcha de gagner la pièce. Elle ne se surprit pas en la voyant vide, Marlène et Denzel étaient chez Barret. Elle ouvrit la fenêtre et se glissa prudemment à l'extérieur.

Cloud était assis, il avait passé ses bras devant ses jambes repliées. Il ne sursauta pas lorsque la jeune femme vint le retrouver: il l'avait vu arriver du coin de l'œil.

« Je ne pensais pas que tu serais ici. Qu'est-ce qui se passe? »

Cloud ne dit rien. Il continuait de fixer l'horizon grisâtre. Tifa soupira longuement.

« Tu sais que tu vas finir par attraper quelque chose en restant là… »

Elle aussi d'ailleurs. Quelques secondes s'écoulèrent. Lentement, les lèvres de Cloud finirent par s'entrouvrirent.

- J'avais besoin d'être seul…

Être seul, ce qu'il ne comprenait c'est qu'il l'était toujours seul. Et elle aussi.

- Mais je suis là, maintenant.

Il y eut un long silence durant lequel aucun des deux ne parla. Elle préférait que les choses se déroulent ainsi. Le temps, à cet instant, semblait avoir stoppé sa course.

- Dis-moi Tifa, comment fait-on pour avancer malgré les ténèbres?

Il vient un moment où les mots ne suffisent plus à exprimer ce que les individus voudraient partager. Aussi la barmaid le trouva-t-il opportun pour venir enlacer Cloud. A défaut de trouver les mots justes, au moins, sentirait-il un peu de sa compassion par sa présence. Le jeune homme ne fit rien pour la repousser. La jeune femme avait posé sa tête sur son épaule.

- Si tu veux Cloud, je serai ta lumière…

Il se retourna pour lui faire face et resta muet un instant. Son amie d'enfance se tenait là, devant lui et pourtant il avait du mal à la reconnaître. Ses longs cheveux étaient désormais légèrement ondulés sous l'effet de la pluie. Derrière quelques-unes de ses mèches rebelles, ses yeux pétillaient doucement d'un éclat qu'il ne leur connaissait pas. Plus bas, ses lèvres roses étaient légèrement retroussées en un sourire. Elle était tout simplement magnifique.

A l'intérieur de sa poitrine, son pouls semblait s'être accéléré. Il hésitait, comme s'il était persuadé de commettre un geste irréparable, mais d'un autre côté, peut-être le voulait-il vraiment au plus profond de lui? Il s'avança vers la jeune femme, et, lentement, il déposa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Tifa était surprise, mais le laissa faire. Elle était trop heureuse : enfin, Cloud faisait un pas vers une relation commune…

Le blond ferma les paupières comme pour mieux savourer le goût de ses lèvres. L'image d'Aeris se dessina alors devant ses pupilles azurés. Sa vision ne dura qu'un bref instant, mais elle fut assez vive. Lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux, il s'aperçut qu'il avait repoussé la jeune femme de ses deux bras. Mal à l'aise, il bredouilla une excuse.

- Je… Pardonne-moi Tifa…

Il détourna la tête.

« J'ai encore besoin de temps. »

Du temps? Combien de temps aurait-il besoin encore? La jeune femme lui sourit tristement avant de se redresser. Elle n'ajouta rien de plus et se retourna pour disparaître par où elle était venue. Cloud l'avait regardé faire sans trouver le courage de la rattraper. Il n'y parvenait tout simplement pas. Dans un dernier espoir, il avait levé la tête vers le ciel comme s'il était l'unique fautif de son malheur.

« Pars… »

Puis, avant de s'effondrer en larmes, il avait murmuré le cœur serré :

« Laisse-moi t'oublier… Aeris. »

* * *

Les commentaires, même s'ils sont négatifs, demeurent toujours acceptés...


End file.
